¿Lo prometes?
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Shindou tenía una pequeña duda y pensó que su maestra de kinder podría ayudarlo con eso. "Honoka-san, ¿qué es amor?" RanTaku. Two-shot.
1. ¿Lo prometes?

Una idea que se me ocurrió hace ya un chorro y hasta ahora la continué. Doble oneshot.

**Level 5 (c) イナズマイレブンイナズマイレブンInazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

**"¿Lo prometes?"**

**Two-shot**

**Shindou/Kirino**

Acababan de tocar la campana para el recreo en un pequeño jardín de niños. Los infantes corrían hacia el patio, animados por poder jugar un rato entre sí.

La maestra del grado superior se encontraba acomodando las cosas que los niños habían dejado tiradas en el suelo o esparcidas en las mesas. En eso un pequeño la interrumpió.

–Honoka-san–se acercó un niño de cabello castaño y grandes ojos.– ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

La maestra sonrió simpática–¿Qué ocurre, Shindou-kun?

–Es que he oído a muchas personas hablar sobre algo, pero no sé que es. Todos los que les pregunto no saben tampoco.

La maestra miró curiosa a su alumno. –¿Y qué es lo que has escuchado?

–Quiero saber, ¿qué es amor?

La maestra sonrió por la inocencia del niño. Explicar un sentimiento como ese a un pequeño no era sencillo, así que antes de hablar pensó bien lo que diría. El niño esperaba expectante.

–Pues...–comenzó.–Verás, el amor es un sentimiento, al igual que la felicidad o la tristeza. Es cuando quieres mucho algo o alguien. Y harías cualquier cosa para que esa persona esté bien y feliz. Por ejemplo, tienes a tu mamá y tu papá ¿verdad?–El niño asintió.–Pues ellos dos se aman, sienten amor por el otro, por eso están juntos y por eso naciste tú. También te quieren a ti.

El pequeño moreno pareció asimilar aquello, con el entrecejo fruncido, pareciendo esforzarse mucho en entenderlo.

–Mira, –continuó la educadora– ¿tienes mascota?

–¡Sí!–dijo emocionado.–¡Tengo un gato! ¡Se llama Tchaikovsky!

La maestra se rió.–Y quieres mucho a tu gato ¿verdad? Y lo cuidas y le das de comer para que esté feliz y sano.

–Sí.–asintió enérgicamente.

–Bueno eso es amor. Ese sentimiento de querer proteger y ayudar a alguien a ser feliz.

Shindou parpadeó y su carita se llenó de comprensión.

–Entonces, si yo quiero que una persona esté feliz y quiero jugar mucho con ella, entonces ¿yo la amo?–preguntó.

–Pues sí, tu la quieres.–corrigió la adulta.–Mira, al hablar de amor hay muchas formas distintas de amar. No sientes el mismo cariño por tu mamá que por tu mascota ¿verdad?

–Hmm...no. Creo.

–Tu vas a querer a muchas personas en la vida, a tus amigos, tu familia, tus mascotas...pero al final va a haber alguien muy especial a la que vas a querer más que a nadie, y esa persona va a ser con quien quieras estar siempre. Así como en los cuentos de hadas, cuando un príncipe halla a su princesa.

El pequeño volvió a pensar lo que le acababan de decir. Era mucha información para un niño de sólo 5 años y era además difícil de entender. Pero Shindou por algo era un niño prodigio y pronto entendió un poco, a su manera, lo que le dijeron.

–Creo que ya sé qué es.–sonrió.–Porque yo siento eso por alguien.

La maestra sonrió divertida.–Ah ¿sí? ¿Por quién?

–Por Kirino, Honoka-san. Yo amo a Kirino.–sonrió.

La maestra se trabó con sus palabras al escuchar aquello, sabiendo muy bien que Kirino era otro de los niños de la clase.

–P-pero que dices, Shindou.–se rió nerviosa.–No puedes amar a Kirino, él es tu compañero, seguramente se llevan muy bien, tu lo quieres...como amigo. Aparte él es un niño, y los niños sólo pueden querer a las niñas.

Shindou infló los cachetes.–¡No! Yo amo a Kirino. Yo lo sé. No importa que sea niño, yo lo quiero.

La maestra no sabía que decir ante eso. Tal vez no le había explicado bien como eran las cosas. Se preocupó por lo que podría ocasionar este malentendido, y se propuso arreglarlo lo más rápido posible.

–No, Shindou. No puedes decir eso...–lo miró ansiosa.–En fin, eres muy joven y no puedes saber si quieres a alguien. Debes esperar a crecer.

El niño se molestó aun más. El hecho que fuera chico no quería decir que lo que él sentía era falso.

–Entiende, Shindou-kun.–trató de calmar su voz.–Eso que sientes por Kirino no es malo, pero no es el amor del que me estás preguntando. Algún día encontrarás una chica bonita con la que quieras estar siempre. Por ahora tendrás que esperar.

Shindou no aceptaba aquello, pero ya no dijo más. No quería seguir peleandose con la maestra, así que la dejó creer que había ganado.

–Bien, gracias por decirme.

–De nada, ahora ve a jugar que el recreo se va a terminar pronto.

El niño aceptó de buena gana y corrió hacia el patio de juegos donde posiblemente se juntaría con cierto pelirrosa.

La joven maestra lo observó alejarse, aún preocupada. Esperaba que lo que le había dicho a Shindou en verdad no fuera a causar problemas.

El patio de juegos era todo risas y movimiento. Los estudiantes corrían y brincaban, aprovechando su descanso. Cierto niño de ojos azules y cabello rosa se encontraba jugando en la caja de arena cuando vio a su amigo acercarse a él.

–¡Kirino!–su mejor amigo habló.

–¿Qué pasa, Shindou? ¿Dónde estabas?

–¿Te acuerdas que te pregunté que era el amor?

–Sí.

–Le pregunté a Honoka-san y me dijo.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

–Me dijo que el amor es cuando quieres mucho a alguien y quieres ser feliz con esa persona ¡siempre!

–¡Oh...!

–¿Y sabes? descubrí que yo te amo.–dijo Shindou como si nada.

El otro niño se quedó sorprendido, pero él, al igual que Shindou, tampoco comprendía bien el significado de aquellas palabras.

–Oh...yo...supongo que también te amo.–sonrió. Después de todo, Shindou era su mejor amigo y quería que fuera feliz siempre.

–¿De verdad?–le preguntó Shindou emocionado.

–Sí.–aseguró Kirino.

–¿Me prometes que nunca lo olvidarás?

–Sí, lo prometo.

Dejando la converación de lado, el recreo continuó. Kirino y Shindou siguieron jugando en la caja de arena hasta que el timbre sonó. Todos los pequeños regresaron rápidamente a sus salones.

–Kirino,–habló el de pelo castaño, mientras corrían a su aula de clases–yo siempre te voy a amar. No lo olvides, porque sólo puedes amar a una persona. ¡No puedes querer a nadie más!-le explicó algo alterado.

-Está bien, entiendo. Te prometo que sólo te voy a querer a ti.–sonrió Kirino.–¡A nadie más!

Era una promesa inocente, una promesa de niños. Y seguramente no pasaría de eso...aunque, a veces, la vida puede darnos sorpresas ¿o no?

* * *

Cortito, pero espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario aquí abajo me lo pueden dejar.


	2. Lo prometo

Level-5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

**"Lo prometo"**

**Two-shot**

**Shindou/Kirino**

Era temprano por la mañana en la escuela media Raimon, los estudiantes iban llegando poco a poco para comenzar las clases.

Uno de ellos en especial, había llegado en un carro negro lujoso, que ya no era extraño para los demás alumnos, e ingresaba a la institución.

Llegó a los casilleros para cambiar su calzado y se llevó una sorpresa, ya que al abrir su casillero, se encontró con una carta. El chico inspeccionó el sobre que estaba completamente en blanco, con un sello en forma de corazón.

–¿Otra admiradora secreta? –lo sorprendió una voz por detrás.

Se volteó para encontrarse con el chico de cabello rosado a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

–¡Ah! Kirino, buenos días. –saludó. –Sí, alguien me dejó una carta en mi casillero.

–Vaya Shindou, realmente tienes gran éxito con las chicas.

–No es verdad. –contestó. –Una o dos admiradoras no es indicio de algo así.

Pero Shindou había recibido más de una o dos cartas de admiradoras secretas y su amigo lo sabía bien.

–Si tú dices, pero bueno, ¿la vas a leer?

Shindou se encogió de hombros. –No sé…realmente, no creo que…

–Entonces la leeré yo –dijo Kirino tomando la carta. –"Querido Shindou-senpai:" oh, al parecer es de primer año. "lamento lo repentina de mi propuesta, pero me gustaría que se encontrara conmigo en la salida detrás del edificio principal."

–¿Es todo?

–Sí….¿La iras a ver?

–No me gustaría dejarla plantada.

Kirino asintió vagamente.

–Vamos a llegar tarde a clases– dijo el moreno. –Anda.

Kirino lo siguió al salón de clases sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo de la admiradora. Le incomodaba demasiado. No tanto el hecho de que Shindou recibiera la carta, sino la constancia de esas. Shindou recibía seguido declaraciones, y aunque hasta ahora las había rechazado todas, Kirino temía el día que aceptara alguna de ellas.

Y es que Kirino Ranmaru estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Por común que pudiera parecer el suceso, la manera en que había terminado sintiéndose así fue algo no tan usual. Hacía ya bastante, habían hecho una promesa de niños, una promesa que tontamente se había tomado demasiado enserio, creía Kirino. Pero aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada al respecto, cuando Shindou le había pedido tan seriamente que no amara a nadie más que a él, Kirino obedeció estrictamente.

Sin embargo, eso había sido cuando ambos tenían tan sólo cinco años. No creía que Shindou siguiera manteniendo aquella promesa o que siquiera la recordara.

Shindou nunca lo había vuelto a mencionar desde aquella ocasión, por lo que Kirino tampoco lo había comentado. Sin embargo cada vez encontraba más difícil soportar aquello. Quedarse callado mientras Shindou se le escapaba de su alcance. Aunque nunca supo en primer lugar si había alguna posibilidad de que ellos dos…

Llegaron a su salón de clase y poco después el maestro comenzó con la lección. Después de eso, Kirino lentamente se quedó dormido.

Después del largo día de aprendizaje, el entrenamiento de soccer apetecía mucho a los integrantes del equipo. Shindou y Kirino se dirigían al campo donde tendrían la práctica ese día.

–Kirino–le dijo su amigo, –iré a ver a la chica que me dejó la carta, me tardaré un poco. ¿Puedes avisarle al entrenador que llegaré tarde?

–Está bien. ¿Le digo lo de la chica también?–dijo bromeando.

–Jajajá, claro que no–rebatió el capitán y se fue.

Kirino se apuró en llegar a los vestidores y cambiarse.

–¿Y Shindou?–le preguntó Kurama al verlo llegar por su cuenta.

–Se tardó un poco guardando sus cosas, me dijo que me adelantara.

Kurama no cuestionó más y pronto todos comenzaron el entrenamiento. Kirino avisó al entrenador Endou lo que Shindou le había indicado. Fueron unos 10 minutos los que Shindou se demoró con la chica. Kirino no quiso decirle nada en aquel momento, pero le preguntaría después de todas formas.

La práctica de fútbol siguió sin incidentes hasta su termino. Los chicos cansados, regresaron a los vestidores y se prepararon para cada quien irse a su hogar.

Kirino estaba listo para irse, pero esperaba por Shindou, ya que ese día iría un rato a su casa. Casi todos se habían ido ya. Aparte de ellos, sólo Tenma quedaba en el cuarto.

–¡Hasta mañana, Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai!–se despidió.

–Hasta mañana–dijo Shindou.

Una vez Tenma salió de la habitación, Kirino se atrevió a hablar.

–¿Y cómo te fue?–preguntó.

–Bueno, al menos no lloró–Shindou se encogió de hombros.

_La rechazó_, pensó algo aliviado el de cabello rosa. _Me preguntó por qué nunca ha aceptado salir con nadie._

No era la primera vez que Kirino se cuestionaba aquello, había dejado ese asunto de lado en innumerables ocasiones, pero ese día sintió la urgencia de tratarlo. Dudó si sería adecuado preguntarle eso, debía ser cuidadoso de lo que dijera, si decías las cosas muy abruptamente podría ofender a su amigo.

–Shindou –comenzó casualmente,–aunque lo niegues, es cierto que muchas chicas se te han declarado... pero... –Kirino tomó aire y valor. –¿Por qué nunca has salido con ninguna? – Shindou lo miró extrañado. –No es que te esté cuestionando ni nada–aclaró. –Pero, tengo curiosidad.

Shindou torció la boca. –No puedo salir con ninguna de ellas, Kirino. No puedo corresponder a ninguna de esas chicas, –Kirino sintió el alivio trepar por su estómago. –me sentiría mal, pero no tengo ojos para ninguna.

El alivio se le quedó atorado al defensa. –¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿tienes ya a alguien que te gusta?

Shindou miró confundido a su amigo. Kirino trató que su cara no denotara la angustia que tenía por la posible respuesta.

El moreno volteó su rostro, avergonzado. –Pues sí hay alguien... ¿Y tú? Kirino, ¿a ti te gusta alguien? Tú también has recibido varias declaraciones, y tampoco has salido con ninguna chica.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué le podría decir?

–Pues...sí. Me gusta alguien. –contestó sinceramente.

–Ah, ¿sí? –le tembló la voz. –¡Vaya! No sabía.

–Pues yo tampoco sabía que a ti te gustaba alguien, no te puedes quejar.

–¿Puedo saber quién es?

_¡¿Por qué quiere saber?!_

–Sólo si tú me dices también.

–¿Que te diga?¿No sabes quién? –preguntó Shindou exasperado.

–No.

Shindou sacudió la cabeza. –¡Está bien!

–Bien, dime.

–Dime tú primero.

Kirino lo miró enojado. Shindou le regresó la mirada.

A eso siguió un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos chicos sabía que decir.

Fue entonces Shindou quien resolvió romperlo.

– ¿En serio no lo sabes?

Kirino negó con la cabeza.

Shindou suspiró hondo. –Pues ¿Cómo que quién? Por supuesto que tú.

Kirino abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, estupefacto. Shindou lo miró nervioso, la vergüenza asomándose en sus facciones.

–¿Qué? –logró decir el defensa. –Pero ¿cómo...? No entiendo, yo...

–Hicimos una promesa ¿no? – susurró el capitán. –Yo no la hice en vano y no la he roto.

–Yo pensé...pensé que no te acordabas...

–Lo recuerdo más que bien, aquel día nuestra maestra me había intentado explicar qué era el amor–sonrió. –Y yo estaba seguro que eso que ella me dijo era exactamente lo que sentía por ti, aunque ella no me creyó. Corrí a decirte e hice esa promesa contigo para asegurarme que no fueras a querer a nadie que no fuera yo… algo egoísta de mi parte, debo aceptar.

¡Qué bien le había funcionado aquello!

El otro todavía seguía sin creerlo. –¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! –ahora Kirino se sentía enojado y algo dolido.

–No sabía si tú realmente sentías algo así por mí. Después de todo casi te obligué a hacer esa promesa. Pero bueno ya te dije a quién quiero, ahora dime, Kirino, ¿Quién te gusta?

Kirino se quedó en silencio un momento, su estómago revoloteando sin cesar.

Tragó saliva. –Yo tampoco olvidé esa promesa ¿sabes? Tal vez...en aquel entonces no estaba seguro a que me estaba comprometiendo, pero con el paso de los años…yo…yo tampoco he roto esa promesa ¿sabes?

Shindou miró esperanzado a su amigo. –¿Entonces…?

–Sí –dijo con la cara roja a más no poder, –me gustas tú, Shindou.

El capitán sonrió ampliamente. –Bueno, eso es un alivio.

Kirino sentía sus mejillas calientes, no le gustaba verse así enfrente del moreno.

–Ya deberíamos irnos –indicó el ojiazul.

Shindou coincidió con él y se puso en pie. Extendió su mano a su amigo.

–Kirino, ¿sabes qué es el amor? –preguntó el capitán sonriente.

El defensa no pudo evitar sonreír también. –Sé cómo se siente al menos.

Kirino tomó su mano y en ese momento Shindou estuvo seguro que Kirino Ranmaru era esa persona especial que estaría el resto de la vida a su lado.

* * *

Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por esto. Espero haya llenado expectativas y si no ¡me pueden reprochar!


End file.
